


Clarity

by Memz2012



Series: Clarity [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nogitsune, Past Relationship(s), Past life, Stilinski Twins, prodigal daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memz2012/pseuds/Memz2012
Summary: Parker McCall is returning home after two years away from home after being forced to leave. Her and Stiles Stilinski pick up where they left off. Soon things start to spiral out of control. Void!Stiles returns and Her past life comes back to haunt her. Can they stop them? Are they strong enough to stop them with the help of his twin brother skylar, her family, and thier friends?This is AU. Set after season 3 of Tern Wolf. Seasons four or five don't exist but Liam is already a werewolf.Book 1 in The Clarity Trilogy
Relationships: Alan Deaton & Scott McCall & Original Character(s), Lydia Martin/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Clarity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172474





	Clarity

I walked into school alone as usual. It'd been rough the last two years. Two years ago, I found out I was baby napped. My mom didn't know. She and my dad had gotten me from a lawyer who said he found me on the side of the road and that he tried to find my birth parents. Since the adoption wasn't legal, I had to go live with my birth parents only to find out that my birth mom died of breast cancer a year prior.

While living in San Francisco, I was from a long line of witches and warlocks. Our magic came with an important rule. We couldn't use our magic for personal gain. We were supposed to use it for the greater good and it was fulfilling work but something was always missing. I was always by myself and with my magic, I didn't have much time for a hobby.

I remember going into school with my brother, Scott, and the Stilinski boys, Skylar and Stiles. They were my best friends and what hurt me the most is that the courts ruled that I wasn't allowed any contact with them or anyone in Beacon Hills until I was either 18 or if my father had allowed it. Of course my father didn't allow it because he said that would be a distraction to my training.

Two years ago to the day, I was pulled from the life I'd known. Stiles had invited me over because he had something to tell me. When I arrived, I could tell he was nervous. He was pacing a little bit and then suddenly he announced, "I have feelings for you, Parker. I have for a long time."

But before I could respond, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, Stiles and Skylar's dad, walked in. His mouth formed a frowned and his eyes held sadness. "Parks, you need to get home and pack. Your adoption isn't legal. You need to go to live with your biological parents." I was in so much shock that I went quiet as he led me off.

I had just finished my english lit class and was at my locker when the assistant principal came and brought me to the office. I was nervous trying to figure out why I was being summoned to the office. When I walked through the doors to the office, my heart stopped. Standing there was my mom. She still had dark hair down her back and the brown eyes that were very comforting.

I couldn't help myself but I broke out into a run and hugged her tightly. Tears spilled as she held me tightly. We couldn't help but stand there for a moment in disbelief. She pulled away and studied me. She smiled as she took in my appearance.

I looked over at my dad who was watching us. I studied him for a moment. He took off his glasses, cleaning them. "I love you and having you here but I know you have something missing in your life. I called up your mom and she came straight up to get you. I packed some of your clothes and maybe next weekend you can get the rest of your things." I hugged him tightly.

We parted ways after promising my father I'd be back that next weekend. Beacon Hills was an hour and a half drive from my father's house. My mom offered to take me to lunch and do a little shopping before they get out of school.

I jumped at the chance to spend time with her. I had went through my bag and I'd noticed my father had forgotten my toiletry items and missed a couple skirts and undergarments. I also noticed he didn't pack any of my sandals. I remembered my dad always said that my biological mother always did the packing and that he was horrible at it.

So we went to the local Wal-Mart and got started shopping. It was like I'd never left. We were laughing left and right. We went to the Milkshake Palace for lunch. We were sat in the back booth when my mother suddenly got serious.

"A lot of things have happened since you left, Parker. I'm not sure where to start except that I know that you're a witch," I was instantly on alert. She grabbed my hand reassuringly. "Sweetie, your father told me because he wanted me to not be surprised if your powers got out of hand with your emotions."

I relaxed slightly as she continued, "Your brother, Scott, is a werewolf; a true alpha. His pack includes Malia Tate, a werecoyote who was an actual coyote, his own beta, Liam Dunbar, and Lydia Martin, a banshee. He's also got Kira Yukimura, his girlfriend and a Kitsune, Skylar, whos is also a werewolf, and Stiles but he's a human. Though Stiles was possessed by an evil fox spirit called a Nogitsune."

I leaned back in my seat. "Wow. That is a lot to process. So I guess finding out your other child is a witch doesn't really surprise you." She just smiled sipping her milkshake. After we finished eating we were just in time for her to drop me off at Stiles' Jeep.

I looked at myself in the mirror quickly pulling back my blonde hair slipping on sunglasses. I smiled at my outfit. I had changed styles since I had left. I was wearing jean skirt, a blue tank top with a white button up that was left open with the sleeves rolled up. I had wedge heels on. I checked my makeup before slipping on my sunglasses.

I leaned against the blue jeep, nervous because I didn't know how they were going to react. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the bell ring. "Stiles, who's the hot girl next to your jeep?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to where I heard the voice. I started smiling as they walked closer. I took this moment to see what changed. Scott was holding hands with who I'm assuming is Kira. Skylar was holding Lydia Martin's hand. Stiles had grown out his hair.

They slowly walked toward me weary. I smirked, taking off my glasses. "I didn't think I changed that much. I mean I know I look different," I called out. Scott, Skylar, and Stiles froze for a moment. I took a step toward them when Scott took off first. He picked me up into a hug spinning me around. He was speechless. He stepped back taking in my appearance. Before he could comment on it, Skylar and Stiles came up hugging me at the same time.

Then came the questioning. "Why are you here? How can you be here? Are you allowed to be here? Are you just visiting? Are you moving here?" I was having trouble keeping up with the rapid fire questioning. I used to be able to keep up with them but since it'd been two years I'd lost my touch.

Lydia and three other people walked up. She sighed, "Boys slow down. She can't keep up. It's been awhile,Parker." She smiled softly. "I'll do it since the boys got ahead of themselves. This is Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, and Liam Dunbar. Guys this is Parker McCall."

"It's nice to meet you. To answer the question is I'm moving back and yes, I am allowed. Mom got me this morning," Scott beamed at me hugging me again. "I missed you too. Let's all get back to the house and catch up while I bake. I now make a mean cookie cake."

All of their stomach growled and we laughed. "I'll take Skylar, Malia, and Liam in my car. I'm sure Scott will take Kira. You ride with Stiles," Lydia suggested. Scott and Skylar agree and Stiles and I got into his jeep.

Stiles smiled at me. "It's good to have you back, Parks. I really really missed you. Now please stay in your seat and keep your hands inside at all times. Enjoy the ride in Roscoe." I laughed and Stiles' eyes lit up. "To be honest I never thought I'd hear that again."

"I was always going to come back, Stiles. The day I turned eighteen I would have come back. It was always my plan," I whispered softly. "As much as I have come to love my brothers and dad. I felt something was missing. It was you...and everyone else."

It got quiet when neither of us knew what to say to each other. We had feelings for each other long ago but only he was able to say how he felt and I wasn't able too. We drove to the house in a comfortable silence.

Lydia's car and Scott's bike was already pulled in. Mom's car was there as well. I stepped out nervously. I was nervous that I was remembering my child home wrong. I was scared that I hyped it up in my mind. My heart slowed down when I saw it being the same as in my dreams.

Scott appeared in the doorway. "Welcome home, sis. Everything's the same." I walk in and look around for a few moments before I found my way to my room. I really missed it. Everything still smelled the same. I went back down stairs slowly.

Everyone was in the living room waiting. I sat down next to my brother and took a deep breath. "I'm a witch. I come from a long line of witches and warlocks. The past two years I have been fighting demons along with my other brothers Nate and Dean. My biological father is more like a mentor to us at this point. Each of us have active powers. Nate's powers are levitation, premonition, healing, and teleportation. Dean's is astral projection, healing, teleportation, and telekinesis. Mine are molecular immobilization, molecular combustion, and teleportation."

They all exchanged looks and were silent. They didn't know how to respond to what I said. Nobody moved until Nate and Dean appeared in the living room. Everyone jumped up. Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, and Skylar's eyes glowed. They bared their teeth and were ready to lunge when I stepped in between everyone. "Wait! These are my other brothers, Nate and Dean. Nate, Dean, this is my other brother, Scott."

They looked between us and I looked at Nate and Dean. "What's going on?" I hesitantly inquired. They exchanged looks then looked back at me wearily. "Boys, stop giving me that look. Just spit it out."

Nate stepped forward. "I had a premonition. I couldn't see much just some demons so Dean and I did a locator spell for my premonition. It's really close to here. We didn't know what we're up against and knew you'd be near so we came to get you." I just nodded and ran upstairs to my bag.

I pulled out my jeans and switched my shoes. I rushed down the stairs. Scott's pack was ready to help. "I'd tell you to stay but I have the feeling you'd just follow anyway so come on." Dean gave me a look. "They're fine. Trust me." They nodded. Nate pulled out a map and showed us where to go. Nate, Dean, and I teleported close to where we needed to go. The three of us watched the demons for a few minutes.

"Rock, paper scissors? Whoever loses is the bait?" I offered. Nate and Dean played resulting in Nate losing. I played against Dean causing him to lose. I snuck off toward the back side of the camp while Nate and Dean caused a distraction. Walking toward the back, demons started disappearing once they took one look at me. I walked through the demon campit was nearly empty. I saw my friends standing with my brothers.

Dean smirked at the demon in front of him. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes. "Oh it's not us you have to worry about. It's her." The demon spun around and glared. He whistled for back up and frowned when no one came.

"Seems your men are cowards. Running away because a little girl showed up," I teased. He snarled at me. I just threw up my hands freezing him. Smirking, I turned to everyone else, "I guess he didn't listen to his mom when she said his face would get stuck."

Nate and Dean rolled their eyes as Stiles burst out laughing. I joined them facing the demon that I'd just frozen. I sighed knowing we'd have to unfreeze him. "Too bad, I have to unfreeze him for information. You guys might want to duck."

Skylar looked at me. "Why not just unfreeze his head?" Nate, Dean, and I just looked at each other. We hadn't thought about it before.

I threw up my hands and just his head unfroze. "Well would you look at that!" The demon snarled demanding not to be toyed with. "We just have a few questions, Mr. Grumpy Gills." I heard my friends and Scott giggle. I fought a smile and continued, "So tell me why are you here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, witch! I'm not saying anything," he growled out. While trying to act tough, I could see with how wide his eyes were, that he was scared. Nate decided to use that to his advantage.

"Whoever you're scared of, I can assure you that we're scarier. So just tell us what we want to know and we'll make your death painless." I noticed Scott frowning in the corner of my eye. I kept my eyes on the demon though.

"My boss wants to bring chaos and strife again and the key to bringing it back is here in Beacon Hills." I felt everyone stiffen upon hearing this. I went to ask what was wrong but the demon went up in flames.


End file.
